Germancest Confession
by MikiiChan98
Summary: Gilbert is deeply in love with his little brother and finally works up the courage to confess.


It's not like he intended this to happen. Falling in love with is brother!? His own flesh and blood? That was insane! But he had to confess. Even if Ludwig rejected him, at least the thought wouldn't be pounding at his brain every waking night. He'd be able to sleep at least knowing that Ludwig knew. So today was the day. He was going to confess.

Ludwig was sitting at his desk in his office, taking care of some paperwork. Gilbert was sitting in his own room, taking a deep breath as he prepared to confess his feelings to his little brother. He got dressed in a light blue, long-sleeved button down shirt and blue jeans with black boots underneath. He brushed his hair neatly but not too neat, it still had that cute messiness to it that he couldn't possibly be himself without. He put on his favourite cologne and stood up, sighing before he headed to Ludwig's office.

He stared at the door for the longest, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The butterflies were taking over his stomach and he felt almost nauseous as he could only picture being rejected. He was even trembling a little. He forced his arm upwards, knocking on Ludwig's office door. He took a deep breath as he waited for him to open the door, his palms sweating nervously. He held his breath for a couple minutes and breathed when he answered, smiling weakly at him.

"Hallo, bruder. What brings you here? Is there something wrong?" Ludwig greeted, noticing how nervous Gilbert looked. It was rather obvious and he was worried. Ludwig wore a black button down shirt under a dark blue blazer and black slacks, dark blue work shoes and a white tie. His hair of course was slicked back but he had a strand or two hanging in front of his face.

Gil blushed even brighter at seeing how handsome his brother looked. And his hair, being slightly messy, only made him look sexier. He took a shaky breath, looking Ludwig in the eyes. "I have to talk to you about something." He said softly, looking away shyly now.

Ludwig's brow furrowed, trying to understand what was wrong. He'd never seen Gilbert look this nervous or scared before. It was rare that he was ever like this.

Gilbert waited for Ludwig to allow him into the office, still looking at the ground nervously.

Ludwig took Gil's hand and led him into the room, taking a seat at his desk and expecting Gilbert to do the same.

Gil sat down, looking down at his feet. The other waited for him to start talking, feeling worried for his brother.

"What's the matter, bruder? Is there something wrong? What happened?" Ludwig asked, his eyes showing pure concern.

He sighed, looking up into Ludwig's deep blue eyes. "Ludwig, you know I love you right?" He said quietly, then he glanced down again.

His brother was very confused. "Of course I do. And I love you too." He answered, wondering why he brought this up. Of course they loved eachother, they were brothers. At least that's how Ludwig understood it.

Gilbert shook his head. "I mean more than a brother. I love you like…you know…" He was shaking insanely now, trying to keep his breath in check.

Ludwig blushed slightly, understanding what Gilbert was talking about. "Gilbert, you know we're-" Gilbert cut him off with "I know," and sighed.

Ludwig sighed as well. "But I can't really complain. In fact, I'm happy. I…love you too. More than a brother." He admitted, smiling warmly at Gilbert as he looked up at Ludwig to see if he was for real.

Gilbert was blushing darkly. "Y-you do?" He asked, his voice barely reaching above a whisper.

Ludwig nodded. "Of course I do. You're so much different from everybody else. I adore that about you." He answered gently.

Gilbert smiled brightly, standing up and hugging Ludwig tightly. "Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" He exclaimed, his eyes filling with tears of happiness and relief.

Ludwig grinned and took Gilbert's face in his hands, pulling him into a sweet and romantic kiss. To seal their love and make it official.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he melted into the kiss, his heart fluttering happily.

Ludwig eventually pulled back, then pulled his brother into a hug. "It's about time you said something." He whispered happily.


End file.
